eternallyimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brands
In the Crylian Multiverse, as Entity Idols began participating in more and more shows, they began to realize that they needed ways to express their different styles of show dresses, and so they created brands. While many of the original brands have been lost to time, these are some of the more recent ones! Prophecy Child Prophecy Child '''is a multi-type brand created by Lucia prior to the events of Eternally Immortal. Though it is never featured in the story, it is Lucia's most commonly used brand in her stage shows as an Entity Idol. About Brand Concept A brand created for the nexy generation of idols mixed regal and practical styles to create dresses able to be worn anywhere, even battle! Shine bright like the morning star, and it is only too easy to predict an amazing future! Known Users *Lucia Peridot Skyblue (founder/muse) Dress List *Rebel Queen Coord *Celtic Farie Coord *Golden Warrior Coord *Titanium Warrior Coord *Reset Clockwork Coord Trivia *Each Entity Idol that uses Prophecy Child will recieve a personal Premium Dress, or a dress that is more beautiful than usual, after proving themselves. Some idols even have more that one PD! These dresses evolve from regular dresses. Prophecy Child has been seen to be only brand with this ability. *Lucia debuted this brand on Earth at a brand schowcase, along with her sister's brands. *Lucia has begun conducting auditions to help idols recieve PDs from her brand, and many idols participate in these auditions diectly after beginning using the brand... And most of them fail. *The brand's motif is a four-pointed star. Starry Disco '''Starry Disco '''is a pop-type brand created by Amara prior to the events of Eternally Immortal. Like Prophecy Child, it is never featured in the story, however this is due to Amara not being given a stage show. It is Amara's favorite and most commonly used brand. About Brand Concept A brand for energetic idols, we use neon lights, colors, and everything retro to create extremely pop dresses! Run dance, and be full of energy! A night of fun awaits! Known Users *Amara Topaz Skyblue (founder/muse) Dress List *HoloTropic Coord *Clover Jack Coord Trivia *Like Prophecy Child, Starry Disco made its intial debut on Earth. *The brand's motif is a disco ball. Modern Machinery '''Modern Machinery is a cool-type brand created by Lucia's sister Asha prior to the events of Eternally Immortal. Like the two previous brands, it is never featured in the story. About Brand Concept A brand that transforms the wearer into a flawless new machine using metallic fabrics and a gear motif. Tik away, working just as you should... Known Users *Asha Sunset Skyblue (founder/muse) Dress List *Rusted Factory Coord *Chained Android Coord Trivia *Like the previous two brands, it debuted on Earth. *The brand's motif is a set of gears. Crescendoll '''Crescdoll '''is a lovely-type brand created by Lucia's sister Dahlia prior to the events of Eternally Immortal, and like the other brands, it never mentioned in the story. About Brand Concept Using vines and flowers, we transport the wearer and the onlookers into a beautiful garden! Like a beautiful flower beginning to bloom, our idols are draped in wonderful natural colors. Bloom like the rose that you are! Known Users *Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue (founder/muse) Dress List *Rosalie Garden Coord *Purple Rose Coord Trivia *Like the other brands, it debuted in Earth. *The brand motifs are leaves and roses. Suite Eclipse '''Suite Eclipse '''is a cool-type brand created by Lucia's sister Luna Marie prior to the events of Eternally Immortal. Like all of the brands, it is never mentioned in the story. About Brand Concept Frills and cute yet unsettling styles and colors are what make up our brand. Turning our idols into lolita maidens of the eclipse, we will play on the sides on both night and day, light and dark, good and evil. The night awaits! Known Users *Luna Marie Skyblue (founder/muse) Dress List *Suite Devil Coord *Red Velvet Princess Coord Trivia *Like the other brands, it debuted on Earth. *Its motifs are hearts and spades. *This brand incorporates more accessories than any of the Skyblue Sister's brands. HollyWood Boulevard '''HollyWood Boulevard '''is a multi-type brand created by Lucia's mother in her youth, decades before the events of Eternally Immortal. It is never mentioned in the story. About Brand Concept We transform our idols into gorgeous emmisaries of the stage with outr beautiful dresses! Inspired by the culture throughout the multiverse, we take popular costumes from shows and films and give them a stage show twist with our dresses! The spotlight is on you! It's your time to shine! Known Users *Hesa Skyblue (founder/muse) *Lucia Peridot Skyblue (formerly) *Amara Topaz Skyblue (formerly) *Asha Sunset Skyblue (formerly) *Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue (formerly) *Luna Marie Skyblue (formerly) Dress List *Vieginere Cipher Coord *Red Hood Coord *Rose Princess Coord *Eclipsed Princess Coord Trivia *This is the only known brand to not debut on Earth. *The brand's motif is a mask. *All of the Skyblue Sisters formerly usedthis brand. *This is the oldest known brand.